A Missing Cause
by UltimaShockwave
Summary: Picked up long ago, she was raised a huntress, taught to live by the hunt. Now, she'll face her past, and perform her first hunt as a Blooded, alongside her brother.


_**My first everytime AvP fanfiction, I hope this comes out good! I got the motivation, while watching the original Predator, along with Alien vs. Predator Requiem.**_

_**As I stated, I'm not expecting to much from this story, but I did enjoy giving a few nods to numerous other AvP Timeline events.**_

_**Well, read and enjoy! Please review, and leave any suggestions!**_

_..._

_June 4, 1987, Guatemala._

_Gradually opening her eyes, she carefully positioned herself atop the large tree branch. She needed to be cautious not to make any sound, nor to allow a chance to be sighted, as her prey drew closer._

_Rolling her tongue, she let out a low purr, reaching for a small black rod, roughly a nok in length, that rested at her left hip, attached to her kv'var armor. Around her, she could just barely hear the faint echoes of a purring sound, before she instinctively licked her lips. Using her free hand, she brushed aside away her bangs from her eyes._

_She could not afford to fail this hunt, if she ever wished to continue earning the respect of the Yautja._

_She jumped off the large branch, landing with shocking subtlety, and impressive silence. Crouching down low, she hid behind the rich, and plentiful, underbrush of the jungle. Not a moment later, she felt a large and dominating figure kneel next to her. Sparing only a small glance, she felt a powerful hand rest on her shoulder, before being shaken roughly._

_She nodded, before doing the same to her companion, her eyes never once leaving the figure resting below their hidden position._

_"N'kauka" she greeted, her voice hushed, as she tensed up, the thrill of a hunt slowly building up inside her._

_She had long awaited this moment, and she would not let it pass by her n disgrace._

_"M-di h'dlak, m-di h'chak" growled the figure, an obvious male; spreading their lower mandibles. No mercy, no fear._

_She could easily see that he was as eager as she, to begin the hunt...however, he was being careless. They could not afford to make a mistake out of sheer childish zeal._

_"M-di kha'bj-te kv'var" she replied, earning a confused expression. No reckless hunting, would occur today._

_She could see her fellow Hunter cock his head to the side, before nodding._

_"Sei-i" he confirmed, allowing himself to calm down._

_Hearing a loud crunch, the two stalkers immediately snapped their heads downwards, to see two black-skinned creatures snarling and hissing, as they circled around each other._

_Their second, and final, prey had arrived._

_Deactivating her invisibility device, she activated her spear, the small rod immediately extended to nearly five times it's previous length._

_Letting out a loud howl, the duo leaped from their positions, crashing down onto their prey._

_She couldn't see where her companion had landed, but the main focus was that she had managed to land on top of her target._

_"Thar'n-da s'yin'tekai!" she roared, slamming her spear into the creature's side. The metal tip cleanly cut through its outer skin, before the jagged ends lodged into the inner-muscles._

_Lurching forward for a brief moment, she dug her feet into the ground, leaping back. She easily pulled the weapon out, before flipping it, and landing a painful blow on the top side of her prey's head._

_Hearing its howl of pain, she noticed the creature begin to collect itself quickly._

_Once more, she attempted to stab it, this time in futility._

_Remembring her previous attack, the dark-skinned beast side-stepped her movement, grabbing her spear with its tail. Letting out a menacing growl, it lifted her and weapon alike, easily tossing her aside._

_With a loud thud, she crashed into a tree trunk, before a sharp pain shot across her left arm. Gripping it, she felt a large piece of wood lodged into the muscle, before she ripped it out with a yelp of pain. She could also feel her shoulder having been dislocated, to her chagrin._

_Crouching down, she began to circle around her enemy, this time realizing she would not best it in a battle of brute strength._

_Instead, she'd use the same advantage she possessed over the other Yautja, as an ooman female._

_Lunging forward, she leaped up, flipping over the creature. The very moment the tips of her feet hit the ground, she spun and pulled out a blade, slicing the back of the creature's back._

_Growling, she raised the weapon once more, before jamming the blade into the animal's spinal cord. Unfortunately, a hissing sound arose, and she felt a few small drops of its avec blood land on her arm. She bore through the pain, however, before using the lodged blade to sever the prey's spine into two._

_With a sickening crunching the beast crumpled onto the ground, unable to maneuver it's hind legs or tail._

_Slowly walking to her spear, she picked the weapon up, wincing as the weight placed unwanted pressure on her injured arm._

_"Tarei hsan...filthy...beast" she growled, her voice coarse from rarely speaking her native language._

_"...you hunt well, mei-jadhi" stated the large figure behind her, as she turned to look at her fellow predator._

_"...much appreciated..." she replied, kneeling beside the creature._

_Now, all she had to do was simply bring back the damned thing's skull._

_"Quick! I heard sounds from over here! Everybody get your weapons ready!" ordered a human voice, not far behind them._

_Cursing the fools, she quickly ordered her companion to grab the dead beast, and drag it to a further canopy._

_"Collect the trophy th'syra for me, and I await for me in the temple"_

_Nodding, the Predator did as his companion told him, trusting her judgement. They would collect the biggest prize later._

_"Pauk...fools refuse to give up..." she sighed, before leaping back onto the overlying branches. Activating her invisibility device once more, she readied her staff, as the humans stopped below her._

_Her first notice, was the leader._

_A rather tall, and muscular, human who was wielding a heavy 'burner'. Behind him was another human, a rather dark-skinned one, who was wielding a familiar weapon._

_The most obvious detail to them, however, was how muscular and well-built they were, in comparison to their companions, and humans in general._

_They would possibly make excellent trophies..._

...

Yautja Prime.

June 1, 1987 (Earth Time)

Allowing a low growl to escape her lips, she stepped onto the cold metal floor, her bare feet feeling the brunt of the sensation.

She was wearing little more then a mesh undershirt, black-leather leggings, and a dark-brown leather midriff tunic.

Her golden-yellow hair, was now held back in a long braid, to prevent any interference with her sight.

Lifting her left foot, she gently slid it to the side, planting the tips of her toes first, before using it to pivot forward. Swinging her blade at her opponent, a Hunter, she was pushed back when her steel clashed against their.

"...steady your breathing, Kwei'nitja...relax your mind, but ready your body..." stated the older Predator, as he carefully observed the young woman's movements.

She moved slowly, but deliberately, with each careful step. Raising his blade, he began to match her motions.

She still new to the training, and inexperienced.

The young woman took a slow, deep breath, before circling around, her feet making a light tap sound to each moment she moved.

"...you are intelligent, I do not doubt that, Kwei'nitja, but...you hesitate too often!" he roared, sprinting in her direction.

Digging her feet into the floor, Kwei'nitja leaped up, using the Predator's momentum to propel herself, as he passed her. Landing cleanly, she whirled round, jamming her elbow into the back of his neck.

Unfortunately, her well-placed attack only served to stun him for a brief second.

"Urgh!...good blow...but you must hit harder then that, little ooman..." he taunted, shaking his head, to show how little effect the strike had on him.

Scowling, the young female closed her right fist, moving her hand so that it rested in front her. She closed her eyes, imagining as if wielding the short weapon, with its made pointed outwards, in a defensive stance.

"Gkei'moun dtai'kai-dte, mei'hswei" she stated, her facial expression marred by a subtle smirk. She had to attempt to get into his mind, by any verbal means necessary, in order to force him to make a mistake.

She knew her opponent had much pride, almost to the point of blinding. All she had to do was draw out it's ego, by stating this was no chal-

Without warning, Yautja let out a deafening howl, it's body arched back, before it charged at her once more.

That was easier then expected.

Again, she leaped over him, but when she placed her hands on his shoulders for a makeshift propulsion; he slammed his feet in the ground ahead of him.

The sudden halt in momentum cause overshoot her jump; landing n an awkward heap just a few noks behind him. The Yautja took advantage of her lapse, rushing back to her, only to deliver a powerful kick to her jaw.

Kwei'nitja was sent flying against a wall, creating a large dent to where she hit on impact. Without so much as a slight pause, or hesitation, the Predator once more appeared in front of her, this time landing an uppercut to her jaw. The only thing she could manage to do, was double-over from he pain; however that only led her to meet his knee, as it collided into her stomach.

"Ki'cte" rumbled a voice, from the doorway to the training hall.

Coming to a stop, the young human female and the Predator looked to the door, noticing a much taller Predator.

While her sparring partner was by no means small, standing at nearly seven-feet and four-inches...this predator, beat him by nearly half a foot, and what seemed to be roughly twenty pounds or so.

"Sei-i, n'yaka-de" they replied in unison, just before Kwei'nitja broke into a fit of coughs, specks of blood flying to the ground. She merely scowled, before spitting a large amount of blood.

"You are strong, Kwei'nitja, there is no need for a display of thar'n-dha, understood?" stated the taller Yautja, as he placed one hand on her shoulder, before doing the same to her sparring partner. He took a long look at him, before shaking his shoulder.

"You are also a powerful warrior, R'ka-thwei, and you are a most promising Hunter...remember, even if not by blood, Kwei'nitja is your sister...you must learn to control that temper, if you wish to one day become a Veteran...do you understand m"

"Sei-i..." he replied, his voice tense with restrained agitation.

Kwei'nitja looked at the ground, before swallowing we own pride.

"My apologies, mei'hswei, for taunting you...I did not mean to cast you in the same class as the pyode amedha that other Yautja hunt...your pride is well deserved, and it is my disgrace to have insulted you" She apologized, earning a deep look from her mentor and her brother.

"...I accept, mei-jadhi" he replied, shaking her shoulder.

Kwei'nitja let out a small smile, before looking to her mentor.

"All sentiments aside, n'yaka-de, what did you need? You rarely ever interrupt R'ka and I's battles, unless under the heaviest circumstances" she asked, earning a nod from the elder Yautja.

"This is correct, and I have come to tell you two, that the Council has ordered that you go hunt down a rogue ic'jit, a Bad Blood, that escaped to a small backwater planet" he answered.

Kwei'nitja and R'ka immediately perked up, as they heard his words. The adoptive sibling duo quickly raising their moods.

"My first kv''var since my chiva!? I finally go on ahunt, since becoming a true Blooded!" exclaimed Kwei'nitja, letting out a howl of approval.

For once, however, R'ka remained silent, before looking at his mentor.

"Why us two? Only one ic'jit would require a single hunter...what is it you did not tell us?" he replied, causing his sister to follow suit.

Quietly, their mentor nodded, before looking away to the walls around them, adorned in trophies.

"Sei-i, R'ka, you are correct...the reason behind you two hunting him together, it's the one-time exception to our Code of Yin'tekai...you are hunting a Veteran...a Spear Master" he answered, earning a look of confusion from the two.

"A Spear Master?...Just two newly made Blooded?"

Whle truthfully, he reveled at this challenge, the fact was he worried for Kwei'nitja. She was not weak, by any means, capable of taking down a kiande amedha on her own...this was a Spear Master, a Yautja whom excelled in the very weapon she trained. He would know all her movement, and weaknesses.

He did not want to go to his father after this kv'var, to tell him that his prized ooman daughter had died.

His father had come to show affection and respect for Kwei'nitja; her strength and potential, a testament to the determination she possessed to prove herself.

She has come to grow so much, since their father first picked her up as a child on her ooman planet. It had been, if he counted correctly, roughly two-hundred and thirty-six days...roughly.

Although, on their world, a single day was much, much longer then on her home planet.

If he had understood his father's original stories, and the notes he had taken while there...one-hundred and five Earth days, was equivalent to one on Yautja Prime...and...three-hundred and sixty-five Earth days were equal to an Earth year.

Assuming he did the math precisely, then...it had been nearly sixty-eight Earth years, since she had first arrived.

Thankfully, her body had adapted quickly to their environment, even allowing her to retain her youth.

While she in actually she was nearly Eighty-Six on Earth, she was no more then a mere Eighteen on Yautja Prime.

With that passage, however, he had even grown to be protective of her, having beaten down another Yautja, when he labeled his sister a simple "child-maker".

"You are the only ones within proximity, as I will be hunting another ic'jit on a planet just outside the star system in which you will be"

Letting out a growl in frustration, R'ka nodded, walking off to the armory.

Kwei'nitja bowed to her mentor, before jogging off at a regular pace, to catch up to her brother.

Behind them, the older Yautja took a deep breath.

He had faith in them.

They'd bring in the thwei-traitor.

...

June 2, 1987, Private Military Base, Location Unspecified, USA.

"Alright, be honest with me, Alan...why take this mission? I mean, it's all the way in Guatemala, and we don't even know hell about the actual objectives" sighed Mac, as he lit a cigar, before taking a slow and deep puff.

"I trust Dillon, so let's drop that subject. if we can...besides, it's just a big paycheck for us, you know...and with the way you smell, Mac, you could use the money to pay for a shower" laughed the second man, as he took a swig from a Corona beer.

Standing up, Mac shook his head, before walking over to a nearby window. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the side wall, looking out as a small group of soldiers ran laps along an obstacle course.

"I don't know, I just get that damn feeling that your guy, Dillon, he...he's hiding some shit from us..."

"Hey, Mac, relax...I know this guy, he was like my closest friend during Vietnam, he's a good soldier...like I said, this is a big paycheck, and it's a simple rescue mission...take out some crazy guerillas, and extract the politics"

Standing up, the man stretched is arms, finishing off the last of his beer, before walking over to the door.

Casting an infectious smirk, the man looked at Mac once more, before opening the door. The soldier looked at him, before shrugging, letting him know that he'd follow the man to hell, if needed.

"I'll be back" he responded, in a thick accent.

...

**I'm definitely a bit jittery over this chapter, since first impressions are key.**

**I won't bother too much with explaining what the Yautja words are. I trust you guys to be familiar with them, and if not...just read the context surrounding each phrase or word ^-^**

**I don't know how often I will update, but hopefully not too long.**

**Hopefully!**

**The following chapters will of course be longer, although this is just the intro!**


End file.
